iShur'tugal: the Only FicPodcast of the Cycle!
by Caliscintilliance
Summary: Want a break from the all those non-stop Eragon adventure fics? Well, read this first ever Inheritance fanfiction-podcast! EPISODE 1, an interview with King Galbatorix himself, IS UP! *May include hardcore randomness, character-stalking, and much more!*
1. Prologue: Introducing

**iShur'tugal: the Only Fanfiction-Podcast of the Cycle**

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own iPods or anything made by the Apple Company. And obviously, I don't own Inheritance either. What d'you reckon?

**A/N:** If you have any requests, ANY REQUESTS at all, as to what the next contents of this podcast/fic may be, feel free to give comments, suggestions and etc. :P

* * *

**Prologue: Introducing…**

'_Headbanger' is the perfect word to describe Tabitha Dusk, journalist, and Inheritance Cycle fan._

_She needed a little sizzle in her life. _

_Thus, she opened her copy of _Brisingr_, and banged her head on it._

_A little thing like that caused her to time-travel…_

_And, guess what? She ended up in Alagaesia! Hooray._

I opened my eyes as I felt the bump on my head swell. A groan escaped my lips as I saw the scenery. I don't know whether I was dreaming or not, but I'd rather be stuck in here than be back at home with my mental stepfather.

Pen, check. Notepad, check. MP4 Recorder, check. Mac, check. Charger, check. Wait, no electricity in here. Damn, I'll have to go old-age, old-style. Good thing this isn't the time where cavemen had to use sticks to make fire or something worse. How did I even end up holding my journalism stuff with me while I was banging my head on my copy of _Brisingr_?

Speaking of Brisingr, where am I? Ah… This place looks a bit familiar...

If I'm facing north, Daret's a bit close on my left, and the Spine's farther away. To my right is Marna. To the south… Well, that looks Ramr River to me, oh and, there's Urû'baen farther behind!

So I must be… in Gil'ead! That's okay enough for me. Don't even ask how I figured all of that out. I must be either really insane, or too much of an Inheritance Cycle fan. Or both.

Great, now I'll have to find someone who'll keep me alive in this wretched place.

You're probably thinking, _isn't she even surprised that she's in a different world or dimension?!_

Trust me, I'd rather have surprises than go back to that hellhole I call my home.

First things first, though. A new identity.

Should I be a Dragon-Rider who survived the Fall? Nope. An elf? Definitely not. Didn't even look like one. So, I couldn't be a dwarf, either. Ra'zac? Oh goody. I could be like Angela, a witch. Yes? No? I could be a foreigner from The Spine! Yes, that could work. A scholar who sought to become a hermit. Yes.

Now I just need a new name. If my current real name is Tabitha Dusk, I need something close to that so I could remember it easily.

Mind giving me some help? No? As you wish…

Well, there's Tabi. Nawp, that sounds wrong. Bitha? Ew. Abi? Might be taken already. Talitha? No. Tal… Tab-something! Talaith? Talaith… Yes, I think I'm fine with that.

Now for a last name. Dusk. I could pretend my mother's name is Dusk. Dusksdaughter? That just sounds wrong. What's another word for Dusk? Twilight. Sundown. Sunset.

Blimey, this is getting hard already and I haven't even been here for an hour.

Wait, there's one. _Eve_. Yeah, I like that. Talaith Evesdaughter.

Okay, from now on, as long as I'm here, I'm not Tabitha Dusk, but Talaith Evesdaughter. Fair enough.

Now what? Oh wait, I said I'm a hermit scholar, right? I could set up a business as some medieval reporter or something like that. I could still be a journalist, but only as an Alagaesian one. Yes, that could work.

So this means I'll have to hide my laptop, and get some actual Alagaesian writing tools. Papers, scrolls, pens, ink, everything! I'll need a desk, too. Oh, and someone who will feed me and give me a home. I really don't reckon I could survive on rats or whatever without taking a bath.

And what if I _do_ become an Alagaesian media person? How do I make sure the bratty fans reading this get a hold of my work?

Aha! I got it. I'll make a _podcast_. Yes, a podcast will be plenty useful to whoever has iTunes or an iPod. No Internet here in Alagaesia so I could just upload it on my Mac and into the iTunes store. Goodness I hope my battery will last long. It's still fully-charged…

That could work, right? I guess so. Now I need a name for it. How about _AlagaesiaCast_? Too long. _Zar'roc 4 LYF_? Now that's just silly. _Bjartskularadio_? Also too long… Hmm… _iShur'tugal_? Yes! That's easier to say _and_ remember.

Oh bullocks, someone's coming! Time to get my act together…

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if it's seriously crappy, but I needed a prologue. I won't delve deeper into how she—*ahem* _Talaith_ ended up with that person, but all I'm saying is that the next chapters, she'll be up in good business already as an Alagaesian journalist.

Next up, an interview with Galbatorix! Or do you think I should discontinue this? Please tell me so that I'll know. Thanks :D


	2. Episode 1: The King

**iShur'tugal: the Only Fic/Podcast of the Cycle!**

**A/N: **Ta muchly to those who read, reviewed, subscribed/whatever. XD

Er, I have made a few changes in the prologue like adding an MP4 Recorder (which is used in this episode) to the things Talaith brought with her. For this episode, you may need a guide:

Underlined – Talaith's hand-written notes while interviewing  
_Italicised_ – Galbatorix's answers (recorded)  
Plain (unformatted) – Talaith's narration/questions (recorded)

* * *

**~Episode One: The King~**

*entrance music*

"Welcome to iShur'tugal, the Only Fanfiction-Podcast of the Inheritance Cycle! We are here, live in Urû'baen, Alagaësia! I am Talaith Evesdaughter, your correspondent."

Galbatorix looks good today. He must've groomed himself. 

"Today, folks, we have an interview with the King himself, King Galbatorix."

I'd love to call him Galby if it'll save me some saliva.

"So, King Galbatorix, greetings! It is a pleasure to meet you, I daresay?"

He's not saying anything. He only has this cocky smile on his face, as if he wants me to make a fool of myself. What a git.

"What do you think of _the_ Eragon Shadeslayer? A brilliant boy? Your worst enemy?"

_He is nothing but a mere hindrance to my plans of conquering Alagaësia. But his dragon…oh yes, she is another story._

Note to self: Galby fancies the Bjartskular.

"Do you think he has a chance of overthrowing you?"

_Of course not. Besides my mighty skill in magic, I have powers that only Murtagh Morzansson knows of. I have been a Dragon Rider for years, while the Eragon boy has only become a Rider for a short time. I have more experience, more brawn, and more knowledge of the Ancient Language… Aha! He has absolutely no chance at all._

Ha. Unless Christopher Paolini thinks otherwise.

"May I know your so-called 'powers'?"

I already do.

_I am not a fool to tell a measly being such as yourself._

I'll show you measly!

"Do you still think about your first dragon? The dragon before Shruikan?"

_How do you know of this? I am curious…_

"You must answer _my_ question first, of course!"

_I do not. I have no need to think of a weak creature such as __Jarnunvösk. If he was not weak, he wouldn't have been slain. _

Is it me or is he looking teary? I knew I should've brought a Kleenex as well.

_Now you answer my question. Are you a Witch?_

Are _you_ one? I have to lie.

"I am not a Witch. But I have met one. I have met Brom, too, during one of my journeys as a hermit. It was probably him who told me about your past."

_How much more did he tell you?_

"I am supposed to be the one asking you questions, O Mighty King."

_Forgive me. Carry on._

He will certainly have spies on me now.

"Have you ever fallen in love?"

I've been meaning to ask you out, no?

_What nonsense is that? Love is a weak thing. I have no love._

"So it is not love that you have for your dragon?"

He is not answering. Cornered!

"Aren't you lonely?"

Because so am I. Let us be lonely together.

_I have all the power and riches. I have a dragon and many people who fear me. I am not lonely. I have no need for loneliness._

"I see. What do you think of the Varden?"

_They are growing in strength; nonetheless, I am still more powerful than all of the members combined. They have been laying siege to many of my territories, but it is a mere distraction for them which I have settled. I have other things in plan._

You heard that Nasuada! He'll be bankrupting your silk industry next! 

_You are taking note of everything I have said?_

"I have, of course. That is the reason why I am here."

Yeah and there's this thing called a _recorder_, but I don't want to take credit for the inventions of others.

"If you do capture Eragon and Saphira, what will you do with them?"

_As for Eragon, I will make him my servant, and then I shall really be the strongest of them all! For Saphira, she shall mate with Thorn or Shruikan, of course, so that we may have more dragons, and my true plans for Alagaësia, which are to renew the Age of the Dragons, will finally unfold._

Dream on, Galby.

"What about the elves? I hear Queen Islanzadí is preparing her troops."

_You have heard correctly, then. You must tell me your sources._

Answer my damn question, damn it! I have listeners, here!

"Not unless you tell me of your opinion. The elves are most knowledgeable of the Ancient Language, and they have secrets we do not know of. You must have some sort of _wariness_ towards them?"

_Maybe I do, maybe I do not. The elves are immortal, yes, and they have absolute knowledge of magic and the like, but they do not have what I have._

Your Eldunarí, I presume? Must be nice having to listen to those old dragons mumbling to you, eh?

"Ah yes, your _powers_. I do not think I will be able to grasp that information from you, so, for now, I shall say goodbye. It has been a _pleasant_ conversation with you, King Galbatorix. I hope this will not be the last."

_Yes, you still have to tell me how you know of these things._

Oh sure! I'll give you Christopher Paolini's cell phone number. I'm sure it'll come in handy to you.

"This has been Talaith Evesdaughter, your host. Tune in next time to _iShur'tugal_, the Only Fanfiction-Podcast of the Cycle! We might have some gruesome stalking to come up…"

*music*

* * *

**A/N:** How was it? I don't think I kept Galbatorix's character very well, but I tried. I know it wasn't that interesting so please bear with me. And I know chatroom-style stories aren't allowed, but I tried to make it look like an actual interview. What do you think? Thanks for reading! :D

No, I do NOT fancy old Galby.


End file.
